I'm so curious!
by FlameShawolBlinger
Summary: Quand John passe trop de temps sur internet et que Sherlock n'a rien d'autre à faire.


Première histoire sur la série _Sherlock BBC _que je poste! Tellement excitant! Bref. Pour mieux comprendre l'histoire qui suit je vous conseille (mais ne vous oblige en rien) d'aller voir le clip Sherlock du groupe SHINee (avec des sous-titres pour comprendre la profondeur de ces paroles).

J'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire après avoir lu un article de Société Sherlock Holmes de France. Étant une fan des deux sujets de l'article je me devait de le faire.

Voila c'est tout je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laisser moi un commentaire si vous avez le temps.

* * *

_«M'ennuie!»_

Je me tourne dans le canapé, m'enchevêtrant encore plus dans mon peignoir. Un long soupir m'échappe. Pour la millième fois aujourd'hui. Cela fait deux jours que les crimes ne mettent pas en déroute le Yard. Où est Moriarty quand on a besoin de lui?! Sûrement en train de ficelé un pauvre bougre a un pack de semtex. Soupir encore. Je pourrais mourir d'ennui.

_«Hahaha!»_

Je me tourne vers la source de ce rire. Doux, spontané, sincère et incroyablement agaçant en ce moment même.

Léger soulèvement de sourcil incroyablement élégant. Malheureusement personne n'en profite. John est trop occupée à glousser devant son écran d'ordinateur; ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Je fronce les sourcils.

Comment peut-il rire alors que moi de mon côté je m'emmerde comme un rat crevé?! N'est-il pas sensé être mon docteur? Il doit s'occuper de moi! Pas regarder une quelconque "comédie" en streaming sur son ordi!

Je me lève, songeant vaguement à reprendre l'expérience sur la patte de chimpanzé avant de prendre conscience du fait que John l'a jetée a la poubelle ce matin-même. Je prend appui sur le dossier de sa chaise, regardant par-dessus son crâne l'écran. Il regarde un clip? Il se retourne et me lance un regard amusé.

_«Oh! Sherlock, tiens regarde.» _

Il débranche les écouteurs et remets la vidéo au début. Cinq jeunes asiatiques apparaissent à l'écran.

Oh. L'un-deux porte atrocement mal son violon*. Je le fais remarquer à John.

_«Oui, j'ai vu ça aussi; il ne le tient définitivement pas comme toi.»_

Je le fixe, étonné. John fais attention à ce genre de détail? Les paroles traduites en anglais défilent dans le bas du cadre. -J'avais songé à apprendre le coréen mais finalement je préfère m'en tenir au mandarin-.

From now, all stop, whomever it is / A partir de maintenant, tout le monde s'arrête, qui que ce soit

No one can leave this scene, don't be nervous in this explicit situation / Nul ne peut quitter cette scène, ne soyez pas nerveux dans cette situation explicite

I won't miss even a single trembling breath of yours / Je ne manquerai pas le moindre souffle tremblant de votre part

I've found you on the dragon's board, I'm freeze! / Je vous ai trouvé aux cotés du dragon, plus un geste !

Je repasse chaque moment que j'ai vu - que veut dire la dernière phrase? Un indice sur l'emplacement des joyaux?- quand je me fais interrompre par John.

_«Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous?_

_-J'essaye de résoudre l'énigme!_

_-Quoi...?»_

Je soupire. Heureusement qu'il est meilleur pour faire du thé que pour faire des déductions.

_«Le bijoux qu'ils recherchent; c'est un faux! _

_-Quoi...?_

_-Cesse donc de te répéter! La langue anglaise est riche! Tu as plus d'originalité quand tu t'extasies sur mes capacités intellectuelles..._

_-Pourrais-tu m'expliquer de quoi tu parles?_

_-Voyons, John! Cette jeune fille à l'air très sympathique mais sûrement pas assez pour révéler l'endroit où elle à cacher le bijoux volé! Donc, c'est obligatoirement un faux et elle s'attend à ce qu'ils retrouvent le vrai bijoux pour elle... Ha, les femmes... Des monstres en leur genre. Il suffit de regarder Donovan. _

_-Euh... Sherlock; tu te rends compte que c'est un clip? C'est fictif! Ces mecs sont que des chanteurs et cette jeune femme une mannequin quelconque.»_

Je soupire. Comment peut il être stupide à ce point?! J'interromps mes réflexions pour me tourner vers lui. Je le fixe sans ciller. Je m'arrêtes me rappelant soudainement que ça le mets mal à l'aise. Hein? Depuis quand le monde extérieur agit sur mes agissements? Bref; pas le temps de penser à ça.

_«Cette chanson s'appelle Sherlock; comme moi._

_-Oui merci j'avais compris ça tout seul.»_

Je l'ignore. Le sarcasme de John m'importe peu pour l'instant. Je me dandine sur le canapé pour trouver une position plus confortable; soupirant d'aise lorsque mon dos trouva un angle parfait pour continuer.

_«Fan? Sûrement sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'écrire et composer cette chanson. Les paroles n'ont aucun sens; un amas de mots sans queue ni tête. Non; la clé est dans le clip. Il faut que je trouve. Mais je n'ai pas encore mis le doigt dessus. Ces types; je ne sais pas ce qu'il veulent me faire passer, mais je les remercies de troubler mon ennui. Non pas qu'ils soient au niveau de Moriarty mais je suis reconnaissant de cette distraction.»_

Je me détourne de John -et du Monde par la même occasion- lui indiquant par ce geste que aucune perturbation ne sera tolérée. Le message est passée car je l'entends marmonner à propos des «coréens qui finiraient par l'achever». Je souris. Si ils y arrivent avant Mycroft et Moriarty, je leur tire mon chapeau.

* * *

*Je tiens à préciser que je n'y connais rien du tout en musique mais j'ai lu ça sur Tumblr du coup ça doit être vrai.


End file.
